Michael
|Affiliations = Archangels, Heaven, Xena, Eve, Callisto, Raphael, Lucifer }}The Archangel Michael was a recurring character on and . He was the commander of the Archangels. Michael released the Four Horsemen to end the world once, because of the sins of mankind. but they were stopped by Hercules, Iolaus and Ares. Michael met Xena and Gabrielle when they were crucified by Julius Caesar and sent to Heaven. He helped Xena rescue Gabrielle from Hell and reunited a reformed Callisto with her family. Michael then began to show a demonic side to his character, when he tried to have Xena cast into Hell. He was played by Charles Mesure. Story Releasing the Four Horsemen Meeting Xena and Gabrielle When Xena and Gabrielle died and were sent to Heaven, Callisto and the rest of the Archdemons caused Gabrielle to be cast into the Pits of Hell. Once in Heaven, Xena attempted to throw herself into the Pits of Hell to be with her soulmate, but she was stopped by Michael. Relucatantly, he allows Xena to walk through the Fires of Purification and become an Archangel. Xena, Michael and the rest of the Archangels venture down to Heaven and the forces of Good and Evil wage a fierce battle. Michael rescues Gabrielle, whilst Xena redeems Callisto and takes her place in Hell. Michael then allows Gabrielle to walk through the Fires of Purification and prepares for an oncoming assualt on Heaven. Meanwhile, Michael reunites Callisto with her Mother and Father. Gabrielle and Xena ascend to the skies and fight, until Xena gets the upperhand knocks Gabrielle to the floor. Xena then grabs Gabrielle and attempts to fall in to Hell with her, which prompts Michael to follow them and save Gabrielle. Xena and Gabrielle materialize after being ressurected by Eli and Callisto, and Michael returns to Heaven. Lucifier's Sins When Xena killed Mephistopheles and became the next in line as the Queen of Hell, Michael sent fellow Archangel Lucifer to send Xena into Hell. Xena hatched a plan to send Lucifer himself into Hell instead, by making him secretly cave to the Seven Deadly Sins. When Michael found out, he intervened and fought her, with the help of Lucifer and fellow Archangel Raphael. Xena talked Lucifer around, and he fought with her against Michael and Raphael. Once Xena's plan was complete and Lucifer was in Hell, Michael grew to dislike Xena and the two formed an antagonistic relationship of a sort. Xena's Abuse of Power When Caligula, the ruler of Rome, began to extract the Godhood of Aphrodite and use it for himself, Michael warned Xena that he had became to powerful and had to be stopped. Xena realised that if she killed Caligula, then she would kill Aphrodite too, and so she had to come up with a long dawn out plan. Michael decided to intervene when he realised that she was taking too long and Xena became angry at him for trying to harm Aphrodite. A fight ensues and she tries to kill him. Eli realises that she is abusing her power to kill Gods, and he strips her of that power. Michael laughs and dissapears. He is later interviewed by Nigel, where he says that Odin should fear Xena, as she is very dangerous and puts others before her self. Personality Michael was first portrayed as being very holy and powerful and formal in language and tone of voice. He was the head of the Archangel legions, and was presumably one of the highest ranking and the most powerful of the Archangels. He did however quickly show another side to his personality, when he tried have Xena thrown into Hell and even tried to kill Aphrodite. Despite his antagonistic relationship with Xena, he was very aware of her awesome ability, claiming that even Odin should fear the warrior princess. powers: Being the head of all archangels michael is one of the most powerful beings in creation his powers are similar to the gods he is stronger than humans , demons, demigods and most of the gods he could teleport ,fly,use telekinesis and energy blasts. He has also Superstrength and reflexes. Background Information Behind the Scenes *Charles Mesure also plays Johnny Pinto, Mercer and Darnelle. *Mesure was the only person able to hold up his Angel wings on his own. Trivia *Despite being an Archangel, the complete opposite of Evil, Michael was very much an antagonist towards the end of . Gallery michael4.jpg|(XWP: "The God You Know") michael 2.jpg|(XWP: "The Haunting of Amphipolis") arch michael and callisto.jpg|Michael and Callisto (XWP: "Fallen Angel") michael5.jpg|Michael and Raphael (XWP: "The Haunting of Amphipolis") michael6.jpg|(HTLJ: "Revelations") Appearances References Xena: Warrior Princess #"Eve" (Archive Footage) Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:XWP Season Five Category:XWP Season Six Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Main Antogonists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Hercules: The Legendary Journeys characters Category:HTLJ Season Five Category:Stubs